hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Komugi
|name = Komugi |kana = コムギ |rōmaji = Komugi |japanese voice = Aya Endō |english voice = Ryan Bartley |manga debut = Chapter 244 |anime debut = Episode 102 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Brown (Manga) Green (Anime) |hair = Brown (Manga) White (Anime) |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Gungi Player |relatives = Unnamed parents |type = Unknown |abilities = Rapidly Evolving Gungi Playing Skills |image gallery = yes}} Komugi (コムギ, Komugi) was the World Gungi Champion. Appearance She appeared as a young girl with messy white hair; two portions raveled into ponytails. She had thick black eyebrows and always kept her eyes closed unless playing Gungi. Komugi wore a pink tunic, with a white, long-sleeve shirt underneath. She was seen carrying a walking stick when entering the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. Her outfit then changed around the time she was healed by Pitou. She was then wearing a different skirt, similar to the old one, but without the ruffles at the bottom. Personality Komugi was rather childish, clumsy and simple-minded, with a tendency to speak too much. Her manner of speaking was informal and ungrammatical. She lacked common knowledge at times, yet was brilliant in Gungi, and enjoyed the game immensely. She tended to constantly talk herself down but was friendly and polite towards others. When she was attacked by a hawk, she refrained from calling for help for fear of inconveniencing others. Furthermore, in order not to become a burden for her family, she resolved to commit suicide should she ever lose a game. Being blind, she was always ignorant of the world around her and was unable to sense Shaiapouf's intense malice to her. Background Komugi was born in a family of twelve in Republic of East Gorteau. Ever since she started to play Gungi as the country's representative, she made little money for her family. When she chose to become a professional player, she decided to kill herself if she ever lost.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 249 Ten years prior to meeting Meruem, she created a move, called "Kokoriko", which became extremely popular. However, one year after creating it, she countered it when it was used against her in a tournament, causing its disappearance from textbooks and recorded games.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 247 Plot Chimera Ant arc After mastering Go, the Chimera Ant King, who has taken over East Gorteau and installed himself in the Royal Palace, calls for the national Gungi champion. Komugi kneels and clumsily greets him, noticing that his voice sounds different from Ming Jol-ik's. The King simply replies he is dead and was replaced. Komugi apologizes for her rudeness but is made to shut up by the King as he reads the rules of the game. Due to her nose being stuffed up and her mouth closed, she passes out. When she comes to, the two start playing. She opens her eyes before making the first move, causing the King to note her vibe has changed. Komugi easily wins every game. Despite her protests, the King orders her to leave so he can have a rematch with the Go player.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Even as the King improves, she remains undefeated, causing Shaiapouf to comment it may be a while before the King defeats her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 245 The King becomes so engrossed in their games he begins to skip meals.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 246 When he unwittingly uses a move she came up with, "Kokoriko", against her, Komugi hesitates for a moment before countering it. The King surrenders but, irritated by her vacillation, demands to know the reason. She explains she created "Kokoriko" and ultimately rendered it obsolete, so she was sad that she had to counter it again. The King listens to her, but declares she has bored him and leaves, announcing there will be no more breaks when he returns. Komugi sleeps while kneeling on her cushion in front of the board, drool flowing from her open mouth. She is woken up by the King and they resume playing. He suggests they make a bet on the next game.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 248 He offers to give her anything she desires if she wins, but wants her left arm should she lose. Komugi agonizes over the decision. Perplexed, the King asks the reason. She suggests she gives up what she usually wagers instead of her left arm: her life. However, she is fearful of offending her opponent, since she considers her life worthless once she is defeated. Asked what she would like to receive if she wins, she replies she will think of something after the game, as Gungi is the only thing she ever thought about. To her surprise, the King begins to laugh and admits he did not consider she might ask for his life in return, a notion that horrifies Komugi. He suspends all betting and before she can say anything, tears off his left arm as an apology. From Shaiapouf's cry and the blood sprayed on her face, Komugi deduces he broke his arm. He orders her to play, but she refuses to until he accepts to be treated. He puts his tail on her throat and repeats his command, but she refuses again and retorts that if he wants to kill her, he should do so in Gungi. Her determination convinces the King to accept her terms. Their games resume while Neferpitou reattaches the King's arm.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 250 Despite winning every game, she begins to grow exhausted. The King notices it and allows her to take a break, going back on his word, and claiming he would not enjoy beating her while she is weak.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 Komugi takes her cane, unaware that Shaiapouf is on the verge of killing her. When he stops himself, his book falls to the ground, making her aware of his presence greet him. Half a day later, they play again, and Komugi begins to give the King tips while improving at a ferocious rate herself. Focused on the board, she ignores Shaiapouf as he discusses the "Sorting" and world conquest with the King, who leaves matters in his hands and dismisses him in order to keep playing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 She awakens to Nen as a result of playing constantly with the King, her ability is one that allows her to improve in the game. Unaware of what is happening to her, she claims to feel weird and that moves are flooding her head. She is convinced she can become an even better player and requests a break so she can memorize the plays she is dreaming up. The King consents. As she walks away, he asks her name. She replies and, sheepishly, returns the question.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 257 She receives no answerHunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 261 and returns to her room.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 258 There, she is attacked by a bird but does not cry for help not to wake anyone up. The King bursts into her room, intending to kill her; instead, he winds up killing her aggressor. When he dismisses her concerns by stating she is an important guest, Komugi bursts into tears, moved. The King develops feelings for her he cannot understand. After that incident, unbeknownst to her, Neferpitou is ordered to watch over her as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 The night before the "Selection", she kneels before the board, alone,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 with tears in her eyes due to the King not telling her his name. Shortly afterward, she is severely injured in her midsection as a result of Zeno's Dragon Dive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 Shaiapouf is the first to find her, but he smiles and leaves her to die.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 The King arrives next and cradles her unconscious body in his arms, in utter despair. After composing himself, he gives Neferpitou the order to heal her and prepares to fight with Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 When Gon and Killua arrive to confront Neferpitou and force them to restore Kite, Neferpitou continues healing her. Gon eventually agrees to wait for one hour and keeps watch of Neferpitou as they operate.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 275 Around 50 minutes later, Komugi makes a full recovery and returns to her senses. She is confused by what is going on and hears Gon threatening to kill her if Neferpitou speaks out of turn again. With her not understanding what is happening and wondering where the King is, she is taken hostage by Gon and put under Killua's watch while Gon and Neferpitou head to Peijin.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 Shaiapouf attempts to kill her and erase proof of her existence to prevent the King, who is shell-shocked and suffering from amnesia due to the explosion, from remembering her. The Extermination Team realizes she is his target and not MeleoronHunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 and Killua uses Godspeed to keep her safe from Shaiapouf's clone. Shaiapouf promises the King will spare the rebels holding her, causing her to suspect Killua and start resisting him. Unable to explain the situation, he barely manages to avoid an attack from the clone, realizing he was aiming to kill Komugi. To keep her still, he knocks Komugi out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 303 When Shaiapouf flies away to hide the pieces of the Gungi board, Killua carries Komugi on his back and leaves the palace grounds.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 Shaiapouf manages to trick Neferpitou into believing that he has rescued Komugi, causing the other Royal Guard to prepare to attack Gon. Shaiapouf approaches Killua and Palm and offers to stop Neferpitou if they give him Komugi, but Killua refuses. He hands Komugi over to Palm and rushes to Gon's side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 305 Palm envelops Komugi in her hair, unwittingly preventing the King from detecting her with his En.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 After some planning, Palm and Ikalgo take her to Bizeff's quarters,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 309 while the King, having come across a Gungi piece, begins to remember playing with and losing against someone.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 310 Palm and Ikalgo realize Komugi is a double-edged sword to the Chimera Ants and resolve to keep her hidden until the King dies from the Poor Man's Rose's poison. They hide her inside a box in the warehouse so his En will not detect her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 311 Meanwhile, Welfin, who is about to be eaten by the King, in a desperate effort to save himself says Komugi's name, finally making him remember her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 313 He heads to Bizeff's quarters where he tracks down Palm and makes a deal with her so he can spend his last hours with Komugi. He finds her and wakes her up so they can play Gungi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 314 Komugi is excited to be able to play again, saying it's even better than in her dreams. She thanks the King for saving her, to which he replies his subordinates did it. He offers to thank them for her, claiming he will see them soon. As they place the first pieces on the board, the King reveals his name is Meruem. Komugi clumsily introduces herself again and refuses to call him by name without an honorific. She agrees to do so if he beats her and demands to die only after she has gotten the chance to. He tells her he will not take her life but will beat her countless times. He asks her what she wants if she wins, and her answer is "another game". They begin to play. The King threatens to kill her when she seems to be going for a losing strategy, but she turns the tables on him with a move she came up with the night she awoke to Nen. As he tries to counter, she begins to cry tears of joy. Meruem reveals he will soon die by poison and that he wanted to spend his last time with her; however, he warns her the poison is contagious. Countering his move, she lets him know she wants to stay with him. Meruem concludes he was born for that very moment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 317 As they play, Meruem becomes blind. After a while, he admits he has never been able to win against her. He asks her if he can sleep for a few minutes, and she agrees to hold his hand. She declares they will always be together and, at his request, says his name one last time before he passes away. She then bids him good night, aware she will join him soon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Komugi is seen holding Meruem's hand, even in death.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Komugi is the best Gungi player in East Gorteau and the current world champion. Her talent has surfaced very early, allowing her to come up with world-renowned strategies and counter-strategies when she was little more than a child. Due to her resolution to commit suicide, if she ever were to lose, it can be inferred that she has never lost a single game since her first official game. Not even Meruem, despite his superhuman intellect, managed to defeat her once. She claims to be able to play Gungi for three days and three nights straight, which she later proved. According to her, she never forgets a play if she physically arranges the pieces. Due to her being blind, added to a frail constitution, Komugi believes she can do nothing except play Gungi. Nen Komugi is a genius in Nen, being capable of using it, albeit unconsciously, without ever receiving any training. Her proficiency, however, is limited to Gungi. Competitions Quotes * (To Meruem) "To think that you came up wif the same strategy as I did, suh... I were so honored. It were as if... as if me dead baby had come back t' life... Tha's what it felt like. So I almost didn' 'ave the heart to snuff out its life again."''sic''] * (To Meruem) "There's a saying among players... ...tha' "A Gungi king is a mere mortal once he's lost." If I lose... I'm worthless."[sic] * (To Meruem) "The moment I lose, me life becomes worthless. So I would be offerin' you a piece o' rubbish. Tha' is very bad manners..."[sic] * (To Meruem) "If you would kill me... kill me in Gungi!!" * (To Meruem) "All these won'erful plays are flowin' into me head like a flood. I know I can be e'en better!"[sic] * (To Meruem) "Do I deserve to be so happy? I'm good at one thing and nothin' else. So many wunnerful things... I don't deserve 'em."[sic] * (To Meruem) "Lord Meruem. I am so '''happy' right now. Though I may not be worthy, allow me to go wif you."[''sic] * (To Meruem) "We won't never be apart. We'll always... be together!!" * (To Meruem) "Good night Meruem. You won't be alone. I'll join you soon..." Trivia * Komugi may have Savant syndrome, due to her brilliant skills in playing the game Gungi and not being any good in doing anything else. * The original version of Komugi's line in Chapter 317 ("Though I may not be worthy, allow me to go wif[sic] you") is an old-fashioned way for Japanese women to accept a marriage proposal. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Komugi's stats are: Translations around the World References fr:Komugi zh:小麥 ru:Комуги Category:Female characters Category:Geniuses Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Deceased characters